Please and Thank You
Please and Thank You is an original Barney song that first appeared in "A Splash Party, Please". Lyrics Original= There are lots of things We can do to be nice Sometimes they're hard to remember But there are two little things You should never forget From January through December He's talkin about please and thank you They're called the magic words If animals could talk, You'd hear the fishes and the birds Saying please and thank you, 'Cause they're the magic words Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite Please and thank you, they're the magic words We're talkin' about please and thank you They're called the magic words If animals could talk, You'd hear the fishes and the birds Saying please and thank you, 'Cause they're the magic words Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite Please and thank you, they're the magic words We're talkin' about please and thank you They're called the magic words If animals could talk, You'd hear the fishes and the birds Saying please and thank you, 'Cause they're the magic words Use 'em in the morning at noon and night Cause it's a great way to be polite Please and thank you they're the magic words. |-| Current= There are lots of things We can do to be nice Sometimes they're hard to remember But there are two little things You should never forget From January through December He's talkin about please and thank you They're called the magic words If you want nice things to happen, They're the words that should be heard Remember please and thank you, 'Cause they're the magic words Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite Please and thank you, they're the magic words We're talkin' about please and thank you They're called the magic words If you want nice things to happen, They're the words that should be heard Remember please and thank you, 'Cause they're the magic words Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night, 'Cause it's a great way to be polite Please and thank you, they're the magic words We're talkin' about please and thank you They're called the magic words If you want nice things to happen They're the words that should be heard Remember please and thank you Cause they're the magic words Use 'em in the morning at noon and night Cause it's a great way to be polite Please and thank you they're the magic words. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #A Splash Party, Please #May I Help You? #Classical Cleanup #Let's Eat #A Package Of Friendship #Tea-riffic Manners #Once Upon A Fairy Tale #The Magic Words |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Best Manners (Episode Featured: A Splash Party, Please) #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Play and Learn with Barney (Episode Featured: A Splash Party, Please) #What A World We Share #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #The Land of Make-Believe (Home Video) #Please and Thank You (Episodes Featured: The Magic Words/Tea-riffic Manners) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: Once Upon A Fairy Tale) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: May I Help You?) #Las Canciones de Barney 2 #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: May I Help You?) #The Land of Make-Believe Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992